Complicated and Big Problems
by biancanica
Summary: Anna used the wrong potion that Nonoko gave to her, what will happen to Ruka,Mikan,Hotaru and Natsume,confusing but romantic! pairings MxN RxH.
1. Chapter 1 : The Wrong Potion

Summary::Anna used the wrong potion that Nonoko gave to her, what will happen to Ruka,Mikan,Hotaru and Natsume.. pairings -MxN-RxH it's my 1st fanfic, sorry for the bad grammar!! -sob-   
:: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wished I do Gakuen Alice is Owned by Higuchi Tachibana but I created this story :: 

Raining, and Lightning, the students of the Alice Academy thought that it was an ugly day... when they go to bed then turn off the lights.. Somebody, someone was using her alice to make something for somebody, Nonoko mixed the chemical while reading the **Chemistry V.2-5** and.. 

"DONE!! Anna-chan, you can get and pick this up, im just going to the comfort room!" Anna shouted successfully and proud and go straight to her C.R 

There we're lots of potion that Nonoko made, other are good and other are really dangerous. Anna go near where Nonoko made the potion. 

"N-nonoko.. where's the potion?? you've got tons but it's like the same!!" Anna said in a confusing way 

"It's at the left, light green, and bottom.." Nonoko said running to give something to Hotaru 

"I already told you Anna ok so I just gonna give this to Hotaru because she needs it for something important!!" 

"uhh... okay.." Anna said waving her hand and saying goodbye to Nonoko. 

"So, where's the potion?? ah right! Nonoko-chan said it's at the left, light green and... bottom" Anna pointed left-lightgreen-bottom 

"YES-YES!! my emotional cupcakes will be done if I..." Anna stop what she said and saw another light green just behind the potion she grabbed, she was so curious and just grab the other one instead of the first potion she grab and left Nonoko's room... 

Nonoko arrived and shouted Anna's name, no one replied so she thought that Anna left her room and grab the potion she made for her, then suddenly. 

"huh... this is the potion I made for her, and the label is below the jar... neh... that potion was really expired, that potion will be no effect now that it's 5 months expired already" Nonoko giggled not worrying what will happen 

She didn't even worry about what will happen on the potion just because it's expired, she didn't even care on the person who will taste it, and that will be... (on the next day) 

"HO-TA RUUU!!! waaaaahh... you kept on hurting me with your baka gun, didn't you know that it hurts!!" Mikan shouted and got gunned 3 times (again) with the baka gun 

"Mikan, I don't even care if it hurts you, it hurts when I can't sell these Ruka Nogi pictures on snow white, on dress and skirt.." Hotaru added showing the pictures and prices of Ruka Nogi embarrassing pictures 

"IMAI-HOTARU! Give me that back!! aaaghh!! you always make me mad every MORNING!" Ruka shouted 

"Natsume!! he's hurting my Hotaru!! and she's hurting Ruka!!" Mikan shouted at Natsume.. 

The first names that got described was the one supposed to taste Anna's cupcakes... 

"Get away from me polka dots! your-" Natsume stopped as someone talked to them 

"Hi guys, uhh Mikan-chan,Hotaru-chan,Ruka-pyon and Natsume-kun, this is just a special cupcake I made just for you, don't worry!! there's no poison got on it! and I hope you'll like it!!" Anna explained 

"armf!" as the names described tasted it except for Natsume 

"I'm not going to taste that!" Natsume added 

"C-me n-n N-atsume! It's really y-yummy!" as Mikan talked on mouths' full 

"I SAID I WILL NOT GONNA EAT THAT!" Natsume shouted as Hotaru quickly grab one of her invention and insert the cupcake and shoot it on his mouth. 

"mmmff--- I'll admit it, it's not poisonous!" Natsume added while eating the whole cupcake. 

"I told you it's delicious! and I know you're pretty much as hungry-mouth! hahaha!" Mikan laugh 

"Shut up Polka Dotted Panties!" Natsume shouted and start an argument at Mikan 

"Natsume your such a pervert!" Mikan said in a angry way (o-bvi-ous!) 

The class was finished, and go back to their dormitory, as they sleep, something weird happened, Ruka, Hotaru, Mikan and Natsume have nightmares and suddenly.. 

"YAWN!! uh-" Mikan yawned as she waked up on a different room, and she saw it before, big, and for special star only. 

"I'm at... NATSUME's ROOM!!?!?!?!" Mikan shouted of surprise without noticing Natsume around as she look at the mirror 

"OH hi there Natsume!! wait where am I at the reflection... It means that... WHY AM I AT NATSUME's BODY?!?!?!?!" Mikan shouted again of surprise and got heart attack at what happened, she run on the hall and look for her room and bumped to someone who is brunette and having no ponytails on her and it's 

"My body?" Natsume yawned as he look carefully on his body 

"M-y B-body???" Mikan stared at her body and they both screamed of surprise 

xx--xx--xx 

Thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you like it, the Chapter 2 Is up but im really on bad grammar for a while, gomenosai!! ahehe... and sorry if it's too short! 


	2. Chapter 2 : That's my BODY!

Summary::Anna used the wrong potion that Nonoko gave to her, what will happen to Ruka,Mikan,Hotaru and Natsume.. pairings -MxN-RxH it's my 1st fanfic, sorry for the bad grammar!! -sob- :: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wished I do Gakuen Alice is Owned by Higuchi Tachibana but I created this story :: 

As Natsume and Mikan stared at their own bodies they suddenly heard a squeak from a nearby room. 

"Come On NATSUME!! somebody's in-trouble!!" Mikan said dragging Natsume where the sound come from and it's directly at Ruka's room, as they try to knock at the door, it suddenly opened. 

"Ruka?" Natsume shouted "Ruka-pyon?? are you alright" As Mikan looked inside the C.R 

"Natsume, somebody is in there" Mikan pointed the C.R. and go towards it 

They saw Ruka unconscious and neither with it's rabbit. Mikan and Natsume helped him out and suddenly he waked up.. 

"Hey Idiot, stop touching me!" Ruka shouted at Mikan 

"And when did you call me Idiot? eh Ruka-pyon?" Mikan emotionally got angry 

"What's wrong Ruka, are you okay?" Natsume worriedly touch Ruka's head and suddenly Ruka stopped him 

"Just what are you going to do to me?" 

"Is something wrong Ruka-pyon??" 

"Stop calling me Ruka-PYON!! _where's my baka gun_" He whispered 

"And when did you have a baka gun???!!" Mikan said on a confusing way 

"Uhh... F-I-Y im a girl with the alice of invention, and what do you thing you want me more to explain?? violet eyes and it's hair is this color?" Ruka said explaining that he's Hotaru 

-silence giggle- 

"What the heck are laughing about??" Ruka added as Natsume showed a mirror and saw it's reflection, instead of her face, it becomes Ruka's 

"uh..." Ruka (hotaru) suddenly got shock and got unconscious again. 

"HEY!! Look at me!! now I'm wearing a-" Hotaru (aka Ruka) runned where it's room and saw it's body is unconscious and felt the same. 

**BUMP!** somebody bump on Hotaru and Ruka's head and it's both of theirs. 

(PS: Start on this part, the characters are switch to the body where they belong example : Ruka to Hotaru so Ruka will be Hotaru now) 

"Wake up you two!" Mikan shouted angrily 

"Natsume! what will happen if-" Natsume added as a alarm clock ringed and they are already late 

"NEEH??!! We're late!!" Hotaru shouted as she dressed already 

"Ruka, why the heck are you wearing short when your on a body of Hotaru?" Natsume said while Mikan is trying to burn the clothes but Natsume nullified it 

"That means our alice is not switch, only body!" Hotaru added 

As all of them stared for a few moments and remember something, their class will start at 5 minutes "AAGH!! we're late!" They shouted except Natsume on Mikan's body 

"Oi Natsume, you can't use my body to skip class, I think this is really hard, I mean me wearing a skir-" Natsume said and something hit him 

"If you try to wear a skirt im gonna kill you" Mikan added and leave 

-at-class- "What?! Gomenosai If I switched you four!! Im really sorry I was confused and.." Anna and Nonoko cried and explain 

"It's okay just we need an antidote." Ruka touch her lips 

"Oh yeah, Hotaru is on Ruka's body" Anna added 

"So how do you make those antidote?" 

"Actually, they don't need anymore antidote because it's expired..." Nonoko said smiling 

"whew..." the 4 of them take a deep breathe and released it 

"... but if the DNA of it was match perfectly, it might not come back to it's normal body, if it failed, tomorrow you'll be back to normal!" Nonoko added with a smiling face and a little sweatdrop on her face. 

They hoorayed because they just ignored about the DNA thing and excited that what will happen tomorrow cause they will gonna get their own bodies back again. 

"I don't know..." Mikan said as the 3 of them stop hooraying... 

"...It might be dangerous if the DNA is matched perfectly and then we might not change back to normal, it might be hard... but on potion like this, I know there's a side effect, right?" 

Nonoko sighed and split the truth out "Yes, the side effect which is the alice will get switched too, and your life time in this world will get decreased every day is going to pass... " 

They all stay quiet and when the class is over they just kept it a secret, if Hotaru (on Ruka's body) will going to blackmail them, she'll be on it too... 

xx--xx--xx 

Thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you like it, the Chapter 3 is up, actually I can't make my brain working most of all at this night and time... REVIEW PLEASE!! and make it nice because im new at making fanfics most of all at Gakuen Alice!! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Antidote of the Problem

Summary::Anna used the wrong potion that Nonoko gave to her, what will happen to Ruka,Mikan,Hotaru and Natsume.. pairings -MxN-RxH it's my 1st fanfic, sorry for the bad grammar!! -sob- :: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I wished I do Gakuen Alice is Owned by Higuchi Tachibana but I created this story :: 

"AAHH!! I think I should relax instead of worrying about that side effect... " Mikan said (on Natsume's body) and sighed 

_ "Actually, they don't need anymore antidote because it's expired...but if the DNA of it was match perfectly, it might not come back to it's normal body, if it failed, tomorrow you'll be back to normal!"_

"But what Nonoko said, which I am really worried about..." 

Next day on Alice Academy, Mikan (on Natsume's body we'll call her Natsume starting now ) saw everybody preparing lots of color red and pinks 

"What's the occasion??" Natsume said and proceed to go to it's real body, on Mikan's 

"Do you ever knock polka dots?" Mikan said while taking a bath 

"Hey, I don't care but don't do anything selfish on my beautiful body!" Natsume said 

"hmph... is it because your fat?? If you say something I'll say you are FAT! Pol-ka-dots" Mikan said and slam the bathroom door 

"Wait Natsume, I want to tell you something" Mikan remembered something that today must happened 

"What now polka dots?" 

"If I can see my body, and you can see my body.. it means.. we did'nt came back to our normal bodies!!" Mikan shouted 

"But I can still use my alice, Fire.. and your baka nullification alice make me sick" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT??!! Don't worry, if we did'nt come back to our normal bodies, the alices of ours get switched too!!" 

"Stupid Polka dotted panties girl!" 

-at Natsume's room- 

"Look Nonoko, if you don't get our bodies back to normal, I'll burn you earlier!" Mikan said and make a fire out of it's hand 

"But... not all of potion I made is equals to antidote only! I've never complete reading that book and most of all the Antidotes for the potions!" Nonoko said as she go beside Hotaru on Ruka's body. 

Hotaru on Ruka (let's call Hotaru - Ruka ok?) said "Maybe... If I go dress my girly skirts, gowns and most of all.." 

"HEY!! don't do that!! YOUR USING MY BODY!!" Hotaru shouted and chased Ruka 

"Can you wait for a minute guys?? I'll get the Chemistry Book!" Nonoko said and slam the door closed leaving the four of them silence...   
...  
...  
..  
..  
.  
.

"So... What should we do??" Natsume said as go jump at the bed 

"I don't know, maybe you buy patterned pantied at the Central Town??" Mikan said 

"You can't buy something like that! most of all, im at your body and this is a boy body and I can't just buy panties.. or maybe I can" Natsume said looking mysteriously and thinking 

**P-A-SHA!**

"Don't even think doing that to my body, I'll burn you!" Mikan said and hit Natsume on it's head 

"I'll nullify it, and stop hitting me, stop teasing me and most of all don't call me POLKA DOTS!!" Natsume shouted as it make Hotaru and Ruka noticed them argue 

"Stop Fighting you two!!" Hotaru and Ruka said and look eye to eye-blush-look away 

Then a few minutes pass, they fall asleep because Nonoko was searching for the book and found it, then Nonoko run and run as fast as she could and reach Natsume's room and Slam it OPEN 

"Guys!! here's the book!!" Nonoko shouted and suprise them all 

"WHAT-WHERE? WHERE's THE MONSTER... HELP!!" Natsume shouted and sighed because it was just a dream 

Nonoko look for the Antidote of the Potion she made for Anna and when she reach that page read it outloud... 

"8597561100 - Emotional Potion No, Anna-chan did'nt grab that one, she's too confused.." Nonoko said it and sighed 

"On TASK, ON TASK!!" The four of them Shouted on Anna 

"Ok!! OK!! ahihihi" Anna said while a sweatdrop appear on her face 

Nonoko go to the previous pages and found the potion she made. 

"5485668456 - Life Switching Potion Description : Whoever a 2 person drink half - half, will switch life and turn back to normal in 5 days, **the antidote depends if the gender are opposite or same.** Antidote : -" Anna stop reading because of the Antidote she red 

"What's the Antidote??" Ruka said 

"Ki-ki-ki-kkiki" Anna said and can't talk it in whole words 

"We need to wear a clip?" Natsume said 

"L-li-lili-ki-ki-ki!" Anna said as she moved her head left and right like a sign of NO-your-wrong 

"Licking?" Hotaru said 

"Give ME THAT BOOK!!!" Mikan said and grab the book from her 

"The Antidote for the Life Switching Potion is.." the four read it outloud and stop because of the antidote is 

"KISS?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The four of them SHOUTED and SLAM the Book 

xx--xx--xx 

Do you like the Chapter 3?? about the antidote thing, don't worry.. This fanfic might take long because I got school days and im graduating!! ignore what I said.. REVIEW PLEASE!! (begs) 


	4. Chapter 4 : Kiss me & Im back to Normal

Note: I remove the summary for a while ok?? I just want to say sorry for not updating my fanfic, and thanks for saying that you like my fanfic and hope you'll like this Chapter! 

"A KISS??!" Natsume said on a shocking way 

"I'd rather die than to kiss that polka dots!" Mikan said pulling Mikan's hair 

"I can't kiss Snow White without him dressing as, or maybe I can dress now..." Ruka said getting the Snow White clothes 

"OI!! ImAI!! stop that!!" Hotaru shouted 

"Not only a Kiss, kiss at the lips and a kiss of love, you should love each other for 3 days, then when something sense a love-beat... they should kiss early or else they'll be stuck forever!" Nonoko said on sweat drop on her head 

All of them four open they're mouth and got unconscious.. Nonoko just leave them four leaving the book on theirs', for a few hours. They waked up and go to their own dormitories and stare at the moon light. They remembered what Nonoko said... 

_"Not only a Kiss, kiss at the lips and a kiss of love, you should love each other for 3 days, then when something sense a love-beat... they should kiss early or else they'll be stuck forever!"_

"But... what should we do??" Natsume said on a confusing way, don't even get the concept of love 

On the next morning, Natsume.. as always late at the class... but, even Hotaru and Ruka is late! 

"That dumb alarm clock did'nt woke me up!" Ruka said as he noticed that a bunny was chasing him 

"AAGH!! where's my rabbit?? He said he will woke me up!!" Hotaru said looking for it's bunny 

Them both was going to be bump then accidentally, that was the thing happened! they bump to each other and accidentally got their lips locked... They both got shocked and blushed as a sense happened and make them back to their normal bodies and alices. 

"N-nogi.." Hotaru said while touching her lips 

"I-ima... Hotaru..." Ruka said and touch it's lips and look at it's bunny while it's walking towards him 

"ah! my rabbit!" Ruka said tapping the bunny's head 

Hotaru ignore them and just went to class and invention 

"Th-that kiss..." Hotaru said while running on tears 

-- while at class -- 

"WHAT?! you're back to normal?? really?? how??" Anna and Nonoko said on a surprising way as they kept on bugging Hotaru 

"We kissed... Nogi bump on me.." Hotaru said and continue to read her book 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU BUMP AND KISSED??" Sumire said and try to kick her but.. 

_baka!... baka!... BAKA!!..._

"You're too loud perm, I won't let you buy some Nogi and Hyuuga embarrassing pictures.." Hotaru said and blow the dirty air out of it's Baka gun 

"Oh... Mikan-chan _wink_ how are you today?? are feeling **fine** now??" Nonoko said as she wink and ask Natsume on Mikan's body 

"Why are you being sarcastic?" Yuu said 

"You see..." Nonoko and Anna said as they explained 

_**As they finished explaining.. everybody**_

"wha?! is that actually true?? Natsume is on Mikan's body, so that will be Mikan!!" Yuu said as he point his finger to Mikan's body 

"OHAYO EVERYONE!!" Natsume shouted that **she** must act like Natsume 

"Don't worry Idiot, they already know it!!" Hotaru said and throw a little paper and got shoot on a basket 

"Oh I forgot, Valentines will be this week and tomorrow!! they put a spell, instead of celebrating festives, they make it Lovers Week! oh yeah Mikan, do you notice pinks and reds?" Yuu said announcing it to them 

"Yup, I saw it outside then I know that I got body swap..." Natsume said while go to it's Mikan's table 

"I know now, let's go to a couple date!!" Nonoko said suggesting that she hope this plan will happen 

They all gather around except for Mikan and Natsume 

"This is the plan, I know at the lovers week, Mikan and Natsume will kiss.. they're probably ment for each other!!" Nonoko said whispering to all of them while Sumire's near at her 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT STUPID PL-... mmFff!!" Sumire shouted and then Nonoko covered her mouth 

"That plan will work, most of all that they're Cat and Dogs..." Hotaru said as like she-can't-wait-for-it... NOT! 

"okay let's do it!!" Nonoko said and whispered 

"YEAY!!" they all shouted 

"What the heck are they doing??" Natsume and Mikan thought 

-xx-xx-xx- 

THANKS for reading my fanfic!! I hope you like it, there's more chapter to go so sorry if it's too short.. 


	5. Chapter 5 : I Love You , You Love Me!

**NOTE:** Sorry for not updating long, it's almost school day and today we don't have school day for a while so please GOMENOSAI if I did'nt really update very very long! or just very, hehe... hope you like this! 

"Ah! Morning, and time for that stupid occation and time to go to that polka dots" Mikan said and pick something to wear on her closet 

On her way, many people as in boys and girls dress de-same like that girafe one, panda and many! and they also have same colors, but she thought of something because she saw alot of games, foods, hearts stuffs and a big stage and almost filled up with red and pink balloons. Then when she's outside, she go to the elementary building and saw Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, sumire, Kokoroyomi and more. 

"Hey.. Im here" Mikan said 

"Thank goodness!" Natsume said irritated and got cute on the dress she weared 

"We should be ready now, here's my new invention, Invention 561, Panda's Tummy is Rumbling, I will just put your names and he'll tell who will be the couple date.." Hotaru said showing the invention to all of them 

"What does it do??" Natsume said confused 

"idiot, I already said!" 

"Oh no! I forgot, we will have a couple date!! what's a couple date??" 

"It's where 1 boy and girl go on a date, stupid!" Sumire said teasing Mikan and knock her head 

"HEY!! oh.. is that so??" Mikan said thanking Sumire 

"1.. 2.. 3.. rumble!" Hotaru said switching the invention as it goes round and round and it stopped. 

Hotaru pressed the button on which couple supposed to date. 

"First couple on date, Yuu on Sumire" Hotaru said reading the details 

"WHA??!!" Sumire got surprised as she have no choice but to.. 

"Sorry, Im pretty busy today.. I got important business to go on!" Sumire continued and run fast 

"Then Yuu go to Anna, Nonoko with Kokoroyomi.." 

"NEH??" both Anna and Kokoroyomi shouted 

_I hope I get Mikan!! I HOPE I GET MIKAN!!_ Natsume thought on his mind 

"Im with Ruka and **you** Natsume go with Mikan" Hotaru said emotionlessly, but on her eyes.. she's so happy 

"WHAT? Im going to that polka dots?" Mikan said as she point it to Mikan on Natsume's body 

As they really have no choice because it's only one way to bring them back to their normal bodies, they continue to walk at the Central Town... 

**_grawl_** "Im hungry..." as Mikan and Natsume thought and saw the Howalon store a.k.a Fluff PUFFS! 

"Eh.. Fluff Puffs!" Natsume said as he dragged Mikan to the store 

"Neh Natsume - can you buy me some fluff puffs??!!" Natsume said beggin at Mikan 

"Hey, you're the one on my body and staying at my room.. and that's not my problem!!" Mikan shouted as his stomach go growling for food 

"You know your tummy said -hey-I-want-some-food-ya-know!" Natsume said giggling 

"Okay here..." 

They bought 2 boxes of howalons, Mikan as in Natsume's body ate the whole box but there's one left but it's Natsume's box..   
Natsume as in Mikan's body look at his body and saw the face that she (or he!! im confused even if this is my fanfic) want to eat more... 

"HERE!" Mikan handed the Howalon Box to Natsume and turned around because she/he was blushing 

"Im not really that hungry!!" 

"Really? uuh... arigato" Natsume said blushing.. 

It was getting darker, their date took whole day.. morning to evening and now there's something happen on the stage, awardings, party and alot more, some still kissed because it's Lovers Week... 

"Im... slee-py..." Natsume said and fell asleep on Mikan's lap, Mikan touch it's face and smile abit then saw Hotaru and Ruka, sharing on a chocolate and vanilla ice cream, Anna and Yuu bought present for each other and Nonoko and Kokoroyomi give necklace to each other. 

"Mikan..." she whispered and there's the sence of love.. 

While Natsume's sleeping, she gently kissed him on his lips and for a minute they change back to normal... While now, Mikan is now sleeping on now her body and then Natsume carried her on his room and gently let her down on his bed.   
He grab pillows and etc and go to sleep as he says.. 

"Good Night, Mikan!" Natsume said as he turn of the lights and kissed Mikan on her right cheek then suddenly Mikan smiled... 

xxx xxx 

**I just wished you like the chapter, I just make it longer, and im sorry on the date about Mikan-Natsume now walking with fluff puffs because im really tired and I'll continue, don't worry! I think there's 2 or just 1 more chapter. Kind Reviews please!! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Another Date With You?

**NOTE:**SORRY!!! It's been since I didn't updated the very last chapter of these...  
sorry!! I'm really on vacation, so here it is 

"YAWN is it MORNING?" said Mikan while yawning

"Shut up, Polka dots... I'm sleeping" said Natsume trying to get up but just sleep

"NANII?!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted making all birds flew away from the trees and waking the sleeping Natsume

"WHAT's YOUR PROBLEM POLKA DOTS?!" Natsume shouted in Mikan's face

"Don't shout on me like that!! Look at the MIRROR! We're back on our normal bodies" Mikan said while spinning in joy

While Mikan is spinning in joy, she accidentally hugged and kissed Natsume on lips

"mmm... aahh... NANI!!!?!?!?!?!" Mikan shouted (again) while running to the door, opened and SLAMMED it...

Natsume was shocked and stared on the door where Mikan go and he almost collapse...  
Suddenly, Hotaru and Ruka opened the door leading to where Mikan and Natsume is 

"Natsume! we're back in our normal bodies!!" Ruka shouted while running towards Natsume

"Where's Mikan- what have you done to her?" Hotaru said while holding the Baka Canon

"In that door, leading to the bathroom." Natsume said pointing it to the bathroom

"BANG!!" 

"H-hotaru?! what are you- are you back to your normal body?" said Mikan while her tears are still left in her right eye

"Why are you crying, stupid?" Hotaru said while going near to Mikan

"Nothing happened, it's just that I'm happy now that we're back to our normal bodies! That's all." Mikan said while looking away from Hotaru

"hmm..." Hotaru is thinking of something

Back to Ruka and Natsume... 

"So... what are they doing in there?" Ruka asked 

"Don't know Don't Care!" Natsume said looking away from Ruka and go to the window

"N-natsume... did something happened to you and Mikan?" Ruka said so worried 

"shock N-nothing... Nothing happened to us, we just ... SLEEP that's all" Natsume said blushing

"door SLAM opened"

"Wha- the?" Ruka said

"Let's all have a date! Double Date!" Hotaru said while shouting it to Ruka and Natsume

"NANIIIII?!?!?!" Ruka and Mikan shouted

"Do we really have to?" Natsume said sighing infront of the window

_Silence_ Then after a few minutes, Hotaru go near to Natsume trying to whisper something to him.

"Natsume... you're being annoying again, don't you know what you've done to Mikan?! she's being crying for hours inside the bathroom while you still don't care? don't you know that ... ... .. .. .. ... ... " Hotaru whispered to Natsume

"Wha-WHAT do you mean by THAT?! I don't beleive you!" Natsume said looking away from Hotaru while blushing

"You want proof? here -" Hotaru said showing a picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing from the previous part (not chapter)

"Do you want this picture to be blackmailed to everybody? fine then, I will... then when your bestfriend see this, he'll hate you forever for taking his most pricely possession... you accept on the DOUBLE date... or I'll blackmail this if you didn't" Hotaru said looking to him so mysteriously

"fine..." Natsume said and grabbed Mikan's hand to the bathroom

"Wh-where are you taking me NOW!!!!" Mikan shouted then the door slammed

"Wh-What did you do this time I-Imai?" Ruka said looking at Hotaru so mysteriously

"Don't call me that! That's not my name!" Hotaru said and looked at Ruka smiling

BLUSH "Wha-what's wrong WITH YOU!! ugh... nevermind! I'm worried on Natsume and Mikan for now!" Ruka said sweat drop

"Don't move Ruka, or else..." Hotaru said while going near to the door where Mikan and Natsume is

Inside the bathroom xD

"HEY! I can't take a bath while you're in there peeking on me! go OUT!" Mikan said

"Okay, fine..." Natsume said trying to open the door

"I-I can't open it... " Natsume said 

"WHAT?!!!" Mikan shouted

"You can't get out until you two are not finish taking a bath... here's your clothes popped their clothes that they'll wear FASTER! OR ELSE YOU TWO WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!!" Hotaru said locking the door 

"F-fine I-I'll take a-a ba-bath..." Mikan said while blushing

"I'll be here waiting for you to finish, polka dots..." Natsume said while on the very side of the bathroom that he can't see Mikan

A few minutes past... 

"I-I'm finish taking a bath... and even dressing this stupid co-costume..."

Then Natsume looked on Mikan. Mikan was dressing a light blue dress with a ribbon on her neck and lots of laces on the dress making her look like a doll but better... 

"I-I'll take my... bath..." Natsume said going near to the shower surprised how beautiful Mikan is...

A few minutes past again xD

"I'm finish too..." Natsume said while looking away from Mikan

"Wow... you two look ready, good thing we're finished here!" Hotaru said looking so ready and waiting for them to finish their 'romantic staring game to each other'

xxx xxx

phew... I thought this is going to be the end of this Story, BUT IT's NOT!! I'll keep the Chapter 7 active xD hope you love Chapter 6  
Oh yeah... another DATE?!!??!?!


	7. Chapter 7 : Filled With Funny Thoughts

**Summary of this Chapter: **Mikan and Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru have another date, and now... What happened at the date?

--------- 

After dressing up like a Lolita (I think), the two couples split up and started the 'Another' date. While having a blushing walk, they found Nonoko and Anna-chan running towards them. It seems like they've been looking for them almost an hour!

"Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan! What's the problem?" Mikan asked

"_Ano ne..._ we want you to have this!! Sorry for causing all those troubles to you and making you two even Hotaru and Ruka switch bodies! Here!! We're so sorry again!" they both apologies and leaves with a glance

Mikan and Natsume we're confused after the glance they leave on them, so Mikan opened the box and found a two pieces of heart inside the box. Chocolate flavored, Vanilla with Sprinkles above on it and a note for them.

"_Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun... Gomenosai for causing such troubles to you two! We want you two to eat this! _"

"_Sugoi!!_ It's from Nonoko and Anna-chan, let's eat it Natsume!" 

"Hmph..."

As Mikan and Natsume grabbed the heart and eat it together, making them both transfer bodies again and but today they feel pain inside them.

"W-What?!! We switch bodies again?!" Mikan shocked while her hands are in her face. Ruka and Hotaru came towards them and they switched places too, but this time Koko give it to them.

" _cries_ Ho-Hotaru... " Mikan said Hotaru's name, almost burst with tears 

"I think something's wrong with Nonoko's potion and Anna-chan's cooking Alice... When they mixed up their Alice's together like Chemistry, it's like a perfect combination! But they never use another like that again..." Hotaru said holding her chin with her thumb

"_Souka..._ But what should we do now?" Mikan asked

"Continue your date! We'll continue ours too..." Hotaru said while holding Ruka's hand 

"Aah... I-Imai!!! Wait UP!!! You're forcing me to walk again..." Ruka complained as they leave Mikan and Natsume 

_Silence_ "Let's go, Polka-Dots"

"Ehh...?" 

"Didn't you heard her? She said continue the date, not stare like an idiot like you!" Natsume teased

"EEEHhhh?! _Hmph_ Let's just go will you?!" Mikan said while having her face all mad but inside her, it's like a romantic togetherness... 

They go bought Howalons, walked around the park, bought things and a lot more. They even bought ice cream xd.

"Ahh... Natsume! I'm so tired, can we rest now?" Mikan asked while pouting her mouth

"It's getting dark but sit for a while, Polka-Dots..."

"STOP CALLING ME POLKA-DOTS!!! It's annoying you know..." Mikan shouted like she's going to collapse with angry and tired...

"_G-gomen..._" Mikan was surprised with the sudden apology of Natsume, because Natsume never said "Sorry" to her. As we go on Hotaru and Ruka...

_sweatdrop_ "Imai, I think you're over doing this date..." Ruka said with a sweat drop on his right face

"What do you mean overdoing? you should be thankful to me that now Natsume and Mikan is getting well..." Hotaru said while eating some crabs

"I- what do you mean getting well?"

"Every time if we leave them alone and all left is the both of them, something weird happens. Like..." Hotaru paused for a second

"Like?"

"Like Money..." Hotaru said while her eyes are sparkling and it said "$"

_falldown_ "You always think about money eh? By the way, I didn't brought some money... Who'll pay in your crabs?" Ruka asked while staring at Hotaru

"Don't worry, I bought this 'All you can eat Crabs for : 500 Rabbits' Pretty cheap eh?" Hotaru smiled at him with a bit of evil eyes 

"_blush_ Ah- y-yeah..." Ruka said while blushing then look away from Hotaru

Hotaru looked at him so carefully while blushing. She whispered into herself "_Baka_..." then smiled again.  
Maybe because of Hotaru's beautiful smile and Ruka's blush makes the scene so romantic and being stuck to 'not' their bodies. The scene was quiet, so peaceful and perfect for them to have a 'like' romantic date.

"I-... Hotaru..." Ruka said instead of saying Imai, he said her actual name... 

"Eh... _blush_"

"I think my feelings are beginning..."

"... to change, I think I..."

Hotaru was going to be surprised; it's like a confession- or a proposal. As Ruka open his mouth saying the most waitable words, the scene get more romantic because Hotaru's blushing and Ruka will tell something to Hotaru, something about this feeling that changed instead of being in love with Mikan...

"I like you!!!" Ruka whispered but Hotaru heard it as there was a lot of silence, pausing and staring at each other

As Hotaru's going to open her mouth, she look down while blushing and said "Same as you too, I'm starting to have..."

"F-feelings for you... R-Ruka..."

While the confession finished, they both stared at each other, stand up and Hotaru left the coupon on the table. As Ruka grabbed Hotaru's hand, while Hotaru was so happy to feel the warmth of Ruka's hands and their love to each other. And going back to Natsume and Mikan...

"_snores quietly_ mmnn... zzzzz"

"_chuckle_ This Polka-Dotted Panty girl..."

Natsume smiled and give Mikan a tap on her head then give her a kiss in her lips. Suddenly, a light beam appeared from nowhere... And it might be because of that kiss that Natsume gave him, even at Hotaru and Ruka's place... It's happening too!

---------

Sorry!! I read the previous chapter and it was different... gomen, so I have to make this Chapter and upload another one tomorrow. Nice Reviews PLEASE!!!


	8. Chapter 8 : A New Invention

**Q: IN-PROGRESS AGAIN? BUT WHY (OMG!!)**

A: because the next chapter will have more inventions, potion and cooking troubles and more kyaa!

Summary (of this chapter):: Natsume (in Mikan's body) kissed Mikan with full of love and passion. Suddenly _what?_

------------

After Natsume's kiss, a strange pink and blue light appeared and it _KABOOM!_... 

"Na-Natsume-kun... what happened?" Mikan asked 

"We're back... "

"Neh- you're right, our bodies!! we're back to our bodies!!" Mikan was surprised and hold Natsume's hand while she's jumping and jumping...

Then an orange and green light appeared and _KABOOM_ too... Mikan saw Hotaru coming to them and they wave to each other.

"Hotaru! you're back to normal too?!" Mikan asked

"_nod_ Even Nogi is... "

"_cough_ Natsume, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but next time... Ichigokara... If something like this happen again, I'll burn your hair and I'll make sure it'll never grow again!" Natsume glare and walk away 

"Let's go, Ruka..."

"Sayonara! Imai! Mikan-chan..." Ruka waved at them goodbye

_stare_ "What are you staring at? Baka..." Hotaru asked

"Let's go home! We have a very tiring events happened today _giggle_" 

While at Nonoko and Anna-chan was together again holding a pink notebook and thinking about an invention.

"Anna-chan... Are you sure everything about this? I'm so confused, and I think the formulas are very difficult to be made! I think I need to read the Chemistry V.10-1, but it's still not released... What should I do?" Nonoko asked and almost collapse because she's so stress on what to do

"I got the Chemistry V.10-1! It's already released, I even got the Cooking Great V.25.3... It's sale you know, can't you remember? we went today to the Hanako's Book Store. But never mind, we got to do this! Please Nonoko-chan, it's great if we two combined our Alice right?" Anna said with a pleasing and begging voice 

"Okay Anna-chan, if you said so..."

At Nonoko's room...

"_knock knock_ _door opened_ I brought the things I need, how about yours?" Anna asked 

"_shhh!!_ This thing said it needs a extreme concentration, so please be quiet Anna-chan!"

While concentrating, the liquid dropped. Then it smoke and turn into color purple. Then another potion is mixed to it and suddenly it became violet!

"The potion is finish Anna-chan! how about yours?"

"M-mine? oh yes!! I forgot..." 

"Wha-what's that?! a... a piece of candies? but it looks ordinary!" Nonoko was surprised

"It is ordinary! Eat it, it have no taste. Nice huh? so give me the potion! I'll try if it'll work..."

_pours the potion_ The candy turned half pink- half blue! _pours another_ it turned half orange- half green. The half pink- half blue candy became 2 even the half orange and half green.

"Wow it looks delicious let me tas-" Nonoko was about to get one but Anna slapped her hands 

"OUCH! Anna-chan, why did you do that?!"

"We still don't know what's the power of that candy, remember... I already add a chemical to it while you're making the potion! We have to try it to Mikan again!"

"Now that I remember, why do we always use our inventions to her and Hotaru? _sigh_ never mind... Let's give it to them tomorrow okay? Are you going to sleep on my room again?" Nonoko asked

"Yes! I'm so sleepy, so I might sleep on the corridor again. Thanks Nonoko-chan for letting me sleep here again and for the potion too!" 

"You're welcome! and thanks for the book _wink_" 

_GOODNIGHT!_

At Hotaru's room, there was Mikan slumbered at Hotaru's room. Drooling, smiling and talking while sleeping! Suddenly..  
_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Invention #050 : Ultra Sonic Baka Gun - It's used for those who's crazy while sleeping or day dreaming, it'll get stronger if it hits to a moron or if you've been busted, it'll get stronger too!" Hotaru explained 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!... Hotaru! I'm dreaming about Howalons... _sob_ I can't believe you ruined it!" Mikan said while rubbing her head

"Your drooling! and even talking while you're asleep... I'll use the cannon if you like..."

"_cring cring Moshi Moshi?_"

"Invention 056 : Pillar Phone - The phone looks small but when it comes to the signal, it can reach around the forest and even outside. But be careful! It's moving too much so make sure you have the Butterfly B-Pocket" Hotaru explained

"Ah! Nonoko-chan, hmm... okay, I will! chao..." Hotaru replied and turned it off

"It's Nonoko? what did she said? an event?" Mikan asked

"It can be said 'SOMETHING important'" Hotaru said

------------ 

Wah! nothing... giggles xD hope you like this chapter, I was reading other fanfic... but when I accidentally read this story, I just said OMG!  
HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY! Please give nice review that'll make the story better, or you could say... comments/suggestion 


	9. Chapter 9 : The Side Effect

"What kind of IMPORTANT thing it was?" Mikan said

"I don't know. But she sounds like she want me to go there. And she sound so serious and panicked" she replied

"Oh is that so. Can I come please?!"

"No… she said don't…"

"But…"

"DON'T!"

"okay… I wouldn't" _*pouts*_

"I'll be going now. Please go back to your room. I'll be right back."

Mikan just nod and she was so worried at what's happening. She didn't leave the room until…

"Mikan! MIKAN! OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S ME… SUMIRE!" Sumire shouted panically

"What are you doing here Permy?!"

"No time for teasing! You've got to come with me… it's about Natsume and Ruka!"

Mikan was supposed to talk but Sumire pull her to the Infirmary. She wonders what is happening and it seems like it sound so bad. They've reached the Infirmary and saw Ruka and Natsume in the bed.

"Na-natsume! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan shouted while tears drops in her eyes

"Mikan…" Ruka whispered

"Natsume is still not awake, Mikan-chan. What should we do?" Yuu said while crying

"What actually happened here?" Mikan asked

"You see, after you people went back to your bodies, it seems like the potion have a side effect when people return to their bodies." Anna said

"According to the book, it said that the side effect is that _'When the persons who have switched bodies are in their own bodies now, one of them will lose ¼ of their lives and will be weak for unknown times depends on the body of the person.'_ . But I know that Natsume's body was always weak. I guess that's why he's still lying down there sleeping." Nonoko-chan explained

"But how could we cure it?" Mikan asked

"It says here that _'There's no cure for here. All you have got to do is wait for the person's body to regain it's own strength and wait for 2 months for the official cure of the side effect. But if the person's body is really weak, there could be a possibility of it to die'. _Oh my god that's so long." Nonoko-chan gasps

"Natsume-kun" Mikan cried

"_After all the times we've been through, this is all will happen to you… what about me Natsume? Will you really leave us? I know you wouldn't… so please…" *tears starting to drop at Natsume's face*_

While Mikan and the other was worrying about Natsume, Hotaru and Kokoroyomi-kun appeared.

" '_You shouldn't worried about me idiot' _" Kokoroyomi said while reading Natsume's mind

" '_You should worried about Ruka. His body is weaker than mine. But I can't see what's happening. So don't cry, strawberry panties. Or else I'll burn you.'_ "

" '_Mikan-chan, please don't worry about me. And for the others too! I'm fine… worry about Natsume, he's been in tough times since…' _" Kokoroyomi said while reading Ruka's mind

After that, Mikan always pays a visit at the infirmary with Kokoroyomi to check what are their saying. After 1 month, they we're both cured and went to school. But Mikan thought that they're still at the infirmary so she skip classes and went to the Sakura Tree.

"Hey idiot…"

"Wha… Natsume?! You're okay?!" Mikan shouted after seeing Natsume hanging at the tree

"Of course I'm okay… No thanks to you"

"I'm really glad."

"You don't have to! It's not like you're the one who made me feel this way"

"Feel 'what' this way?"

"Nothing… Why would I bother talk to an idiot if it's a slow learner!"

" *hmph* Fine! If you think I'm an idiot then I'll be going"

Mikan stood up and start walking far away from the Sakura Tree but Natsume stopped her.

"STOP!" Natsume shouted and suddenly hugged her

"N-natsume?"

"Thank you for always paying a visit at the Infirmary."

Mikan blushes and didn't answer him. Silence for so long and winds blowing so hard that made leaves flew with them.

"You're welcome, Natsume…" Mikan whispered

" … "

"Let's go Natsume-kun… You don't want to get scolded by our teachers. Do you?"

"I don't care. I want to be here."

"But why?!"

"I'm bored at class because teacher's are so strict"

"Why, what would you like to do?"

"This…"

Then Natsume suddenly pulled Mikan's arm and kiss her. Mikan was shocked at what Natsume did. But Mikan just smiled and at her mind, she's so happy that he did that. And she's so happy that Natsume is there beside her.

**End…**


End file.
